Smitten
by cityofthefandoms
Summary: Derek may or may not have a crush on Sophie McCall... There's only three problems: (a) she's several years younger than him; (b) she hates his guts - probably; and (c) she's dating Alexander Argent. [featuring male!Allison x fem!Scott and lots of pining from Derek. Follows each episode through Seasons 1 to 4. Ask if you have questions!]
1. Wolf Moon

**Just for the record, I have nothing wrong ****_whatsoever _****with male!Scerek, or any other slash pairings (FYI I love Scerek in any variation) . This only came to me because I wandered what a young Melissa McCall would look like (Melissa Ponzio is totally gorgeous) and then I had the idea of the unruly mass of curls and one thing led to another and Sophie (my fem!Scott) was born. Sophie is basically a female Posey; just take early season one Posey, give him curly hair like Melissa's down to her shoulders, a female body, and a slightly more feminine facial structure (not that there's anything wrong with Posey exactly the way he is ;) )**

**This storyline generally stays canon, but will deviate as I add my own bits and bobs. But for now, I'm generally following the storyline of the show, but from (my idea of) Derek's point of view.**

**Also, Allison becomes Alexander in this. Just in case later on you wonder where Allison is, and who the hell is Alex(ander).**

* * *

><p>Honestly, Derek doesn't know how or when it happened. One moment, Sophie McCall is just some newly-bitten beta (who just happens to be very pretty); and the next he's got some highschool crush on the kid. Yes, <em>kid<em>. She's seven years younger than him, for Christ's sake.

Okay, he's lying. He has an _idea_ of whenabouts it happened – 'it' being the acknowledgement of the 'crush' – but he's not positive. He thinks it was about the time when Kate Argent turned up in Beacon Hills and shot him with the wolfsbane bullet. Then again, he's not entirely sure. Sophie kind of just _happened_ to him, though by the speed at which she did, he had hoped it was just some stupid infatuation.

(Spoiler Alert: It wasn't.)

But (in Derek's mind, at least) there was a ton of other stuff that happened before his ex turned up in town to screw him over again, or acknowledging he had a thing for the other beta. Other stuff, like the first time he met her.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day. Sun shining, birds chirping, not a cloud in the sky. Okay, that's another lie. He doesn't remember what the weather was like – there could have been a hurricane and he wouldn't have noticed – because he was too busy trying not to stare at the pretty girl standing next to the Sherriff's son. The conversation was short, and mainly consisted of Sophie (though he didn't know her name then) wanting her inhaler back and himself warning the duo to stay out of the woods for their own safety. Honestly, though, he doesn't remember the conversation much because he was (a) trying to assess whether the increasing heart rate was his own or belonged to one of the others' and (b) guessing which of them was the new beta. He had heard the howl of the Alpha the previous night, and had smelled both the scents of Stilinski Junior and the Pretty Girl in the forest. If his sense of smell was still up-to-scratch (which it was) he could've sworn that the girl's scent remained in the woods longer than the boy's did, meaning she was in the woods longer, leading to the assumption that the Pretty Girl was the new beta, and she didn't actually need her inhaler anymore. But he didn't tell her that because that would have been overly creepy and unnecessary. She'd figure it out for herself, sure enough. When – of course – she figured out she was (in fact) a werewolf. Shock to the system, much?<p>

As he walked away from the duo, he heard Stilinski call her 'Soph', which was short for 'Sophie' and 'Sophia', which meant _wisdom_ in Greek. What a lovely name… _STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!_

Derek decided to stay as close as possible to her. Bitten wolves were more prone to anger, meaning a transformation in front of humans, and that would put everyone in the vicinity in danger. Staying near her meant he could keep an eye on her, and keep both other people and Sophie safe. It was totally _not_ relevant that she was very, very pretty. So it was for that reason that he found himself taking off towards the town's vet after walking away from Stilinski and Sophie. He had heard Stilinski ('Stiles', she had called him) remind her that she needed to get to the vet, and seeing as there was only one in town, it had to be Deaton's. He had been right. No sooner had Derek arrived, had a blue jeep pulled up outside and Sophie hopped out.

"Need a lift later?" Stiles called out to her.

"Nah, my mom's picking me up. Thanks!"

"What are best friends for?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"See ya!" he'd called cheerily as he pulled away, and Sophie entered the building.

_And now we wait_. God knew what time her shift finished. In fact, an hour and a half later (after listening to her hum ridiculous pop songs over and over again) he had decided that there was no reason to stay, because she couldn't get angry and hurt someone because no one was there to _get_ her angry. That was, until a car pulled up outside and a teenage boy got out the car and started pounding on the door to the vet's.

It opened and Sophie stood in the door, face slowly turning red and Derek could hear her saying, "Uhh… Alex?"

But before she even finished Alex was babbling some nonsense about a dog and it coming out of nowhere and –

"It's okay, it's okay. Can you tell me where the dog is so I can go get it?"

"No, no, I've got it, it's here," he said quickly and suddenly they were out in the rain and retrieving the anxious dog from the car. It snapped at Alex and a guilty sense of satisfaction ran through Derek at that. He didn't like Alex. He didn't know why.

"Let me try," Sophie offered, and she only looked at the dog and it calmed down enough to let her stroke it.

"How'd you manage that?" Alex asked her in confusion and awe.

"I'm used to dogs," she replied, blushing and smiling at him, and Derek didn't like that at all. So that's what it was: he was jealous of Alex; so much for _not_ acting like a teenager.

And even though it was raining cats and dogs, Derek found himself waiting outside of the vet's with Sophie and the annoying Alex boy talking inside. The next thing he knew – it could have been five minutes later, or fifty – they were outside again and Alex was asking her on a _date_ to some party on Friday… which was incidentally the night of the full moon. Of course she said yes – she had a thing for the kid (that was obvious) – but that didn't help the irritation that only grew when Alex leant over and kissed her on the cheek. Stupid teenagers and their stupid crushes, but a voice that sounded a hell of a lot like Laura's said, _you're no better_.

"You need a lift home? I can wait for you to lock up."

"Don't worry about it. My mom's on the way from work; she'll be here in the next ten minutes."

"Should I wait for you then?"

"I'll be fine. I've got Buster to take care of me."

"Buster? _That's_ what you're calling him

"Eh; seems as good as anything else, and I'll probably end up calling him K-9 by the end of the week."

"Subtle _Doctor Who _reference there, I see."

"You can blame Stiles for that."

"Actually, I'll probably be thanking him."

Sophie was blushing again, and Derek gritted his teeth because he should _really not be affected _by that.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow in English, then," said Alex

"Uhh, yeah, okay. Bye!"

"Bye, Sophie," Alex said, before getting into his car. With a final wave, he backed out of the parking space and drove off, leaving Sophie standing in the middle of the parking lot grinning like an idiot.

That's it. He'd had enough of Sophie with her pretty face and her chocolate brown eyes and her cute smile and her dimples and her unruly curly hair that went halfway down her back but was currently tied back in a French braid and – _how do I even know that's a French braid?!_

It was a good thing that her mom pulled up just then because he was going to _completely freaking lose it_ if he thought about how pretty she was again. Sophie locked up within minutes (calling, "Night, kids!" to the animals [which Derek found very cute]), getting into the car and pulling away; unknowingly leaving Derek alone in the rain to stalk off into the woods, in the direction of home.

_Teenagers_, he huffed as he trudged up the front stairs and into the derelict house that once belonged to the Hale pack.

* * *

><p>On the night of the full moon, Derek followed Alex's car from Sophie's house to the house of the party, and stationed himself near the back gate in case she had a transformation in front of everyone, so he could get her out of there. That would not go down well; for her or anyone else.<p>

Only an hour after Sophie and Alex arrived, the clouds parted to reveal the Full Moon, and Derek could feel himself getting agitated. Full Moons were hard for all wolves – even born ones – but especially for those bitten. As if on cue, he heard Sophie saying that she felt ill, and the next thing she was running into the house, calling for Stiles while groaning in pain. She must've found him, because moments later the blue jeep pulled off, and Alex was standing alone on the front porch, looking worried.

Derek approached him, half thinking, "Ha! She left you!" but that barely counted as a victory. He shouldn't feel so much joy at the forlorn look on the boy's face.

"She's not been feeling very well recently," Derek started to Alex, who looked up in confusion. "Must be the drinks."

"I'm sorry: you are?"

"My bad. I'm Derek. I'm a friend of Sophie's." A lie, but it didn't mean anything. He held out his hand for Alex to shake – which he did hesitantly. Alex gave him a small smile, and he had a firm grip... and Derek usually judged a person's character by their handshake. _Damn you and your decent manners_.

"Alex," he said, "I was meant to be here with her. Is she alright?"

"Oh, yes. Nothing a good night's sleep and some painkillers can't handle."

"Oh… okay then. Well I'd better be going."

"You're not staying?"

"Sophie was my only reason for coming," Alex admitted, "If she's gone, then there's no real point in me being here."

"Fair enough."

"Tell I said to get better soon. And nice meeting you, Derek," he said, unlocking and opening the door to his car.

"You too," Derek said, nodding at the teenager as he got into his car and drove away.

_Yeah, right_.

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, Derek managed to track Sophie to a clearing in the woods which was dangerously near to the town. It didn't help that it was her first full moon, or she was completely losing it, because a family of hunters – the Argents – had moved into Beacon Hills earlier that week. If he wasn't careful, they'd both get caught and killed, and he couldn't – <em>wouldn't <em>– let anything happen to the other beta.

But as soon as he'd managed to get the near-hysterical teenage girl under something that resembled calm, he heard a twig snap somewhere nearby. The hunters were close. Grabbing her wrist none too gently (he couldn't be worried about being 'friendly' if it meant keeping her alive) they managed to make a couple of metres before they used a flash-arrow and she became too disorientated to dodge out of the way of another arrow, which went through her forearm and held her to a tree trunk. Derek winced as she screamed in pain and the trio of hunters emerged; the main one turned to one of his men and told him to, "Take it down."

'It'. Like being a werewolf made you lose your humanity.

_No way in hell _was he going to let them hurt Sophie, so as the bald one went to ready his crossbow, Derek threw him against a tree and knocked out the other one, leaving the leader armed with just a puny silver pistol. Only one downside to _that_ amazing plan: the hunters now knew that there were not one, but two werewolves in the area. The Argents already knew about Derek, but they hadn't known about Sophie. Now they knew it wasn't just Derek in Beacon Hills, there was a pretty good chance they'd call for 're-enforcements'.

After disbanding the pack of hunters, Derek managed to get the other beta well away from the clearing. By the time he considered them 'safe' for the night, her wound had fully healed.

"Who were they?" Sophie asked him, panting for breath.

"Hunters. Their kind has been hunting us for centuries."

"_Us? _You mean you! You did this to me!" she shouted at him.

Okay, that stung.

"What, the bite? Is it really so bad? Is it really so awful that you can see better, hear better, move faster than any human could ever hope to? You're in better health. You heal almost instantly, and you don't even need your inhaler anymore."

"_What_?"

"The healing element of being one of _us_ means that you're asthma free. You don't need an inhaler anymore. Isn't that great? You said yourself, they cost like 80 bucks."

"How do you know I said that?"

"Advanced hearing, remember? I heard you when you went to find it the other day."

He has to admit, _that_ sounded vaguely stalker-ish. He didn't get a chance to cover it up because she'd started shaking and tears were brimming over and running down her face. He hadn't had to deal with a crying teenage girl in years, and suddenly he became exceedingly awkward and so – for reasons unknown to him – he decided to say, "Are you alright?"

_Real smooth, Derek! _He berated himself, but the glare that Sophie gave him was enough to make his blood run cold.

"'_Are you alright?' _Yes, of course, I'm just _peachy_ after turning into a freaking _werewolf_ and finding out that there are forever going to be hunters on my ass because of one bite that you just _decided _to give me because I was all alone in the woods one night. So yeah, I'm just _super!_"

"I didn't bite you. I'm only a beta; just one of the pack. Only an Alpha can turn someone with the bite."

"Oh, shut up," she spat at him.

Shaking, she fished her phone out of her pocket and hit a button, which must've taken her straight to speed dial because she had held her phone up to her ear and said, "Stiles?"

Derek heard the voice of the sheriff's son answer, "Oh, thank god. Are you alright?"

And it stung a little (okay, a lot) when she replied with none of the malice she'd directed at Derek for exactly the same question, "Not really. I'm kind of in the middle of a crisis." And was there a _laugh_ in there? Derek clenched his jaw, unnoticed by Sophie _of course_, because she was too busy on the phone to stupid Stilinski.

"Okay. Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up."

"I'm near the road that comes off of the interstate."

"Okay. I'll be there in five."

The phone clicked off and she dropped it on the floor before biting into her sweater and screaming into it. Derek stood there, stunned, as Sophie muffled her screams and sobs and dug her nails into her wrist. When she seemed worn out, after she wiped her tears he picked up her phone and handed it to her, which she took hesitantly, giving him a cautious look.

"See you later, I guess, _Derek_," she said and headed off to the road she had mentioned on the phone, steadying herself against trees as she walked. She was still pissed off at him – that much was obvious – but she needed him to help her control her transformations and so surely she'd come back…?

And the fact that he wanted her to come back more than he should've was trouble in itself.

He was so completely screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that wasn't horrific. Just in case you didn't get it, Stiles is male and they've been best friends since they were like five. Stiles has turned Sophie into a semi-'geek'; she likes 'geek' stuff, but isn't as invested in it (emotionally or time-wise) as Stiles is. No, Stiles doesn't <em>like<em> Sophie like that, or vice versa. They're purely best friends, more like brother and sister. It would feel wrong for them to date. **

**Please read and review. I'll update each chapter as an episode, and whenever I get the chance x**


	2. Second Chance At First Line

**I'm so happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter! My writing _isn't _totally horrific after all!**

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Derek dropped by the lacrosse field at the high school to see how Sophie was. Granted, she probably didn't want to be within 100 miles of him, but that was hardly an option. They were both betas, both werewolves; and as Derek had been born one, he knew how to handle anger, his pulse, and he felt it his <em>responsibility<em> to teach her what he knew, so she didn't get herself killed. He didn't know if he'd be able to bear that.

He got to the field just as he saw some jackass shove her so hard she went flying and she fell to the ground with a groan. The kid even had the nerve to laugh as he said, "Still want to be first line?"

From Derek's limited knowledge of lacrosse, he was aware that first line was one of the best positions. And he couldn't help the happy feeling that came from acknowledging his Sophie was first line, and the only girl on the team, judging by the fact she was the only girl in the kit. Wait... _His Sophie? She's not your anything. She hates you._ And yet the feeling wouldn't go away.

That was, until, she fell to her knees after barrelling into the jackass, and he could've sworn she was about to shift. A prediction only cemented by her panting, "It's happening, Stiles. I can't control it."

"What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Up you get," Stiles told her as he hauled her to her feet and towards the locker rooms, away from Derek and the growing crowd of people around the probably-injured jackass. Or, judging by the back of his kit, _Whitmore_.

In all honesty, Derek probably should've followed Stiles and Sophie to the locker room. It was only her second or third Shift, and while _he_ knew that the key was to keep your pulse low, _she_ didn't. Although, it probably wouldn't help anyone if Derek walked in in the middle of a Shift. She'd get even more riled up, and Stiles would be in danger then. And if Stiles got hurt . . .

No, Derek would stay out of this one. He couldn't be there all the time, but Stiles could. Pale, skinny, loyal Stiles who Sophie called at stupid-o'clock at night and came driving down to the middle of the preserve just to pick her up. If anyone could figure it out, Stiles could.

* * *

><p>That night, Derek snuck into Sophie's room through the open window. Creepy, he knew, but he couldn't afford for her mom to see him, and he needed to get to her soon. So when he got through the open window, he found Sophie video chatting with – shocker(!) – Stiles. Apparently, the jackass she'd barrelled into earlier (whose name was actually Jackson) had a separated shoulder because of her. Well, it wasn't her fault he was a jackass. He got what was coming.<p>

"It looks like someone's behind you," Stiles suddenly whispered, snapping Derek out of watching Sophie.

"Wait, what the- _What the hell_?" Sophie said angrily as she turned around to find Derek standing in her room.

"Hang on, is someone actually there? Who is it?" Stiles called through the video chat.

"Derek Hale," Sophie practically growled through gritted teeth, glaring at him.

"_Derek Hale, _Derek Hale? What's he doing in your room?"

"Talk to you later, Stiles," Sophie told him, before slamming her laptop shut.

"_What the hell are you doing in my bedroom_?" the young beta yelled at him.

"I need to talk to you."

"What, the front door too mainstream for you? Is this what all the freaky werewolves do? Climb in through people's windows?"

Ignoring the comment, Derek said, "I saw you on the field today. You shifted in front of them."

"No, I didn't; and what were you doing there anyway?"

_I wanted to see you._

He shook his head, "That's not the point. If you shift in front of them, if you everyone sees you change on Saturday, some kid with a separated shoulder isn't going to be your biggest problem. You remember those hunters from last Friday? They're the Argents. They're ruthless hunters, and you're _dating_ one of them. If they find out what you are, they'll kill you."

"I'm _not_ dating him; and what do _you _care if I get hurt?"

"We look after our own," Derek said, before leaving through the open window, but hung back for a moment, waiting on the ground under the window long enough to hear Sophie take a sniff and say confusedly, "Is that . . . blood?"

* * *

><p>Two days later, Derek woke up to the local Sheriff's department pounding on the front door. Next thing he knew, he was being arrested for the murder of 'the girl in the woods' (who they didn't realise was his <em>sister<em>) and was being led out to the car. He spotted Sophie sitting in the front of Stiles' blue jeep. So she'd found out the blood was Laura's, found her torso and turned him in. Of course, she couldn't know that he was related to the corpse she'd found.

Minutes later, Stilinski Jr got into the car and told him, "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. Okay, that's a lie, maybe I am. But so what? But what I wanna know is that girl you killed? She was a werewolf, wasn't she? She was a different kind – she can turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Sophie can't do that. So is that why you killed her?"

"She was my sister."

"Wait, what?"

"The girl in the woods, the one that you're all convinced I killed? She was my older sister, Laura. When your father runs DNA tests, that's the name you'll find. I didn't kill her. I found her like that in the woods. So I buried the half of her that I could find."

"I don't believe you."

"Whatever. You'll realise I'm telling the truth soon enough. But stop worrying about me. You should be worrying about your friend. Because when she shifts tonight, in front of everyone, we both know they won't keep cheering her on. You already know about the Argents, that she's dating their son. Imagine what they'll do to her. They'll kill her. You can't let her play."

Realisation dawned across Stiles' face as a hand leant into the car and yanked him out. Derek glanced out of the window; it was the Sheriff, Stiles' father.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Stiles whined as his father dragged him away from the car.

"There, stand," the Sheriff said, releasing his arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Okay, well how about you _help_ me understand exactly how you came across this, hmm?"

Stiles sighed, "We were looking for Sophie's inhaler."

"Which she dropped when?"

"The other night."

"The other night that you were out looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes!"

"The night that you told me you were alone, and that Sophie was at home?"

"Yes! Wait, no, aw crap," Stiles protested, but the damage was done; and even though Derek was hardly in a position to be finding anything even remotely funny, he snorted.

"So you lied to me?" the Sheriff asked him.

"That depends on what you define as lying."

"Well I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Reclining your body in – er – in a horizontal position," Stiles said, and Derek may have chuckled at that.

"Get the hell out of here," the Sheriff was telling his son, who responded with a, "Yeah, okay. See you later, Dad."

* * *

><p>It was nearly ten at night by the time Derek was released from the Sheriff's station. The medical examiner had finally been summoned to examine Laura's body – both halves – and determined the cause of death to be animal, not human, because of wolf hairs on the body. Derek, being human, not animal, was released and made it to the high school just in time to see Sophie shoot the last goal. Beacon Hills had won the first match of the season. He felt obliged to cheer along with the rest of crowd, but lost sight of her when said crowd poured onto the pitch. He could've sworn he heard the Argent boy calling her, but with all the cheering and shouting and talking, it was hard to make out. When the crowd finally did disperse half an hour later, he saw Jackass Whitmore walk onto the pitch and pick up an abandoned glove. Looking at it closely, he must've seen something strange because he dropped it on the floor and ran a hand through his hair, muttering, "What the hell, McCall?"<p>

The glove was Sophie's; and Derek could bet anything that if he went over and picked up the glove now, he'd find the finger tips severed through, as if something sharp had cut through the fabric. Because something had: Sophie's claws. She'd shifted on the field, and miraculously no one had noticed, not even Argent.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but my laptop's WiFi connection isn't working and so I've had to post this using my sister's laptop.<strong>


End file.
